Whose Heart is Whose?
by Eveekitten
Summary: Rachel and Finn have been together for a while now, and they know they really love each other, but what happens when Jesse returns in hopes of getting Rachel back? Will Finn have what it takes to hold on to the girl? Finn, Rachel and Jesse - All new chapter up! 13
1. The Assignment

**This is my first ever Glee story, it's my all time favorite show and because of that I'm a little nervous about how good this will be.**

**Your opinions and comments would be very much appreciated.**

**The more you comment, the more often I'll write**

**I had at one point posted this story, but I got pulled away, so I decided to fix a few of the grammer issues and repost. Tell me what you guys think okay?**

**This is set before Rachel found out about Finn and Santana**

Rachel's POV

Rachel found herself glancing up at the clock every few minutes or so while her teacher rambled in the background. At four minutes left, she slammed her book shut and then placed her pink folder neatly on top of it. Another glance at the clock informed her that there was less than two minutes before class would end. The teacher had apparently given up on her lecture, as she most often did about this time and had sat back behind her desk. Rachel gathered her books up in her arms, and having the bell timed to perfection, she would slide out of her seat a nano-second before the bell actually chimed to announce that school was over.

As a result, the bright-eyed girl would be the first into the hallway as she walked with confidence in her chosen direction. Despite her status being one of the lowest at this school, she never allowed that to deter the idea that she had star potential and because of that she should be treated like a star. Unfortunately, not everybody agreed with that line of thought, and that reminder was made fresh in her mind as she turned the corner to go to her locker and was greeted by a thick purple slushie in her face.

She let out a gasp and jumped back, but it was too late. She could feel the ice cold sticky sweet drink run through her hair. Down her neck, down into her shirt and her bra, she didn't want to think of where else. She used her free hand to wipe the slushie out of her eyes, when she felt someone take her books out of her hand.

"Rachel, are you alright?"

She could feel as a cloth was run gently across her eyes, helping her get the gunk that was making them burn out. Opening her bright brown eyes and looking upon Finn's worried face, shaking her head and glancing away, feeling embarrassed. Finn may have been her boyfriend, but that didn't mean that she was okay with being humiliated in front of him. She had to fight back tears as she turned away from him and pushed her way into the girls bathroom, leaving him standing there holding her books.

She knew this routine by now, this had happened enough times that she was becoming really very efficient at removing most signs of having been slushied in the first place. Well almost. There wasn't much she could do about her stained bra or sticky shirt. She rang her hair out once she could feel that all of the sticky was gone before letting it fall back, looking at herself in the mirror. 'come on.. No point in letting them know they get to you.. That empowers them to do it again' she would smile and nod in agreement to her own thoughts.

About ten minutes later she stepped into the choir room with her head held high, as confident as ever. Pretending that she hadn't noticed the looks that were given to her by her fellow glee mates, they knew why she had been late, but they also knew that it did no good to talk about it. Each of them had felt the cold sting of a slushie facial, and the humiliation that came along with it.

"Hey Rachel, we were getting worried"

She turns her attention towards the man who spoke to her, and smiled her thanks as she slid her dark, slightly damp hair behind her ear.

"It's nice of you to worry Mr. Schue, but I'm fine.."

Will offered a nod as Rachel moved past the piano to take her familiar place by Finn, who had saved her a seat. She stole a glance towards Finn, noticing the look on his face, she would turn to face Mr. Schue.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Finn asked in a hushed voice, but before Rachel could reply, Mr. Schue called for the class' attention.

"Okay! Now that everyone is here we can get to work on our next assignment. I know you guys liked it when we did the ballads"

He would ignore the look of distaste throughout the classroom.

"I know that you give heart in your performances. It's what makes you different from the competition, but I want you guys to take that a step further. You know what it's like singing to each other about your feelings and expressing yourself.. But what about expressing yourself like that to someone your not as comfortable with. Someone who has made a significant impact on your life. Someone that you never get to see, I want you to think about the feelings that person has caused and then find a song that demonstrates those feelings."

Immediately, different ideas began racing through Rachel's mind of all the people that she'd really like to say something to and if she had the chance what song she would use to say it. At once, her thoughts were devoted to Barbara Streisand, no actress or singer had ever impacted her life as Barbara had and she had always known what song she would sing were she given the chance. She popped out of her seat as Mr. Schue dismissed them and walked towards the piano.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to discuss song selections with you"


	2. The Decission

Rachel sat in front of the mirror in her room, staring at her reflection. She watched herself continuously pulling the brush along the length of her hair and then start at the top again and work her way back down. Very rhythmic her motions were, she had lost count of how many times she had brushed this particular part of her hair. Letting out a sigh, she stopped and would lay the brush back on the table top, she then slid her hair behind her ear before smiling half heartedly. She had been mulling over what Mr. Schue had said to her after glee. She had been so eager to share her ideas with him, rarely was she told to come up with a new idea. Well, those hadn't been his exact words as she thought back.

"Mr. Schue, I have some song ideas to go over"

Will had turned back to her, not at all surprised to see that she had been the first with anything.

"That's great Rachel. Let's hear them"

Rachel beamed as she began ranting off her ideas, she could feel Finn move in behind her as she explained her ideas about how Barbara was an iconic figure and why she had made such an impact on Rachel's life and why it was only fitting that she dedicate this weeks song selection to someone who was so significantly inspirational. She had thought that this all sounded very logical, it made absolute sense to her. Apparently Mr. Schue hadn't agreed.

"Rachel, as admiring as you find Barbara Streisand, dedicating this weeks assignment to her really wouldn't portray the lesson I'm trying to get across. The point of this week's lesson is to find inspiration from someone who has already made an impact on your life.. Someone that emotionally touches you and that you've had a connection with.."

She had watched as Will turned and began walking back into his office, leaving her to stand with Finn. She turned to him.

"well, at least we can work together to come up with some ideas, right?"

Finn's face softened into a smile as he felt her hand touch his and he took it.

"of course"

Rachel's beam once again emerged, immediately beginning to name off a schedule for them as they made their way out of the school.

Now she found herself staring into her mirror, she really wish that Mr. Schue had let her do Barbara, that would have made things so much easier. She already had the song picked out and everything. She didn't have much of a choice, she had to think about the people that had come and left throughout her life, people who had made an emotional impact.

Her thoughts ran across Shelby, her mother. The feelings that had been caused by her leaving. Then Jessie ran through her mind, she couldn't help but flinch at that. She was surprised that the hurt he had left behind stung even now. He had broken her heart, and then added salt to the gaping wounds by humiliating her. Yes, there was really plenty of things that needed to be said to one Jessie St. James.

She allowed a gasp to escape as she realized that something else was beginning to hurt. Not having realized that the anger and hurt that thinking about Jessie was causing, she hadn't noticed that her hand had balled into a fist so tight that her knuckles had turned white and her nails had begun digging into her palm. She undid her fist to see two of the marks bleeding, she would sigh.

"well that was smart"

Grabbing a tissue from the box on the desk in front of her she would wipe the blood away. Well at least that answered the question of who she was going to be singing about, she had said everything that she really needed to with Shelby, that door had been shut and it was something that she had been okay with even if it did hurt. There had never been a chance to create closure with Jessie, never a discussion explaining what had happened, why he changed his mind. Why he broke her heart. He had used her, simple as that and left her to deal with the emotions caused after. If it hadn't been for Finn..

Reaching over, she grabbed her lap top and pull it closer to her and pulled the top up, watching as the screen lit up. She hit the little tab titled 'Google' and began doing her research for different songs.


	3. Keeping Secrets

**Thank you for the comments, they are making me feel great about this story.**

**Please keep them coming, remember the more comments I get**

**The more often I'll update!**

Finn's POV

"Hey Finn"

Finn glanced up as he heard the familiar voice addressing him, he was standing at his locker, and he found that he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He already knew who that voice belonged to.

"I already told you.. I'm not interested"

He stated as he closed the door to his locker to reveal the voluptuous brunette cheerleader. Santana's face adopted a more dangerous and threatening look upon it.

"You very obviously don't get it, I'm getting sick of the bleeding heart 'I'm in love with the troll' thing, it's pathetic. I thought you were a man, and men don't turn girls like me away"

Finn couldn't help but look guilty, he knew he had screwed up by hooking up with Santana, he knew that the night that it had happened, and even though it was before he and Rachel were together he knew that it would hurt her if she ever found out the truth. But he wasn't going to let Santana ruin things if he could help it. Anger brimmed his voice as he turned on her.

"What do you want from me?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"It's not what I want.. It's what your reputation needs, right now your lower than low, just because you're the quarter back again doesn't make you the most popular guy in the school. The fact that your in Glee club kind of ruins any chance of getting that, but then you let yourself be seen with that.. Thing. If someone like me were on your arm, you would be unstoppable, even Quinn wouldn't be able to stop us"

Finn shook his head as he focused on the front of his locker.

"No, look, I'm er.. Flattered that your so interested in me, but I love Rachel and I wouldn't hurt her like that."

Santana's smile turned wicked

"Oh.. You wouldn't want to hurt her.. By doing something stupid, or keeping something from her. Something like losing your Virginity to someone like me. Yeah I could see how that would rip her heart out. I would hate to see what a wreck she would be were she to find out. It would almost be worst than what Jessie did to her"

Finn's knuckles began turning white, he was clenching his fists so hard, as he turned back to her.

"Your not that heartless. How could you cause so much pain in someone and be okay to live with yourself"

"That's the funny thing about it Finn, it wouldn't be on my conscious, I'm not the one keeping secrets"

"Hey.. What's going on?"

The two of them grew silent as they both turned to see Rachel had come up to them. Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Finn and then Rachel.

"None of your business, Yentll"

She then pushed herself between both Finn and Rachel and continue down the hallway. Rachel's eyes followed Santana down the hall for a moment, looking confused, she was used to all the names Santana called her, but she felt like she had just walked in on something.

"Finn, what was that all about?"

Her bright brown eyes would be resting on Finn's as he looked back at her. He smiled, but he couldn't quite hide the nervousness and anger that Santana had just made him feel.

"Nothing, just Santana being Santana"

Rachel raised an eyebrow as she watched his face.

"Okay, well what did she want"

He paused as he looked down, he looked unsure of whether or not he wanted to tell her something, which Rachel caught of course.

"She wants to make Quinn jealous I think.. By going out with me"

Rachel's eyes widened and her pouty lips would open just a bit looking as though she were about to cry, Finn noticed this and immediately he took her hands into his, staring back into her eyes.

"No. Listen to me okay? I love you. Alright? I love you and you know that, everyone knows that.. Even her, she's just jealous that she doesn't have what we have and she's never going to have it"

He placed his hand under her chin and gently lifts her face up, lowering his so that he could place a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he saw that she was smiling and the light was back in her eyes.

"I.. I love you too Finn."

She then wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug, holding her for a moment. He did love her, but she couldn't see that his face was full of worry behind her back, especially as he glanced up and saw Santana down the hall a little ways watching them. She didn't look happy. How was he going to fix this? He'd have to find a way fast.


	4. Almost Honest

**Alright guys, I'm starting to feel REALLY good about this story. I'm loving writing it and I'm loving that you guys are reading it even more. **

**Keep commenting, I love reading them and they help to motivate me to think of bigger and better ideas each time.**

Finn's POV

Allowing a harsh sigh to escape his lips, Finn sat there staring out of the window in his English class. He had a habit of not paying attention when he probably should have, but he had more important things on his mind. Santana's words kept coursing through him, causing Goosebumps to appear on his arms, and panic to seize his heart momentarily.

His thoughts were running wild, what if Santana told Rachel. What if Rachel found out, would she stop talking to him? Would she hate him? No he decided, she could never hate him but it would hurt her and he couldn't stand that thought. Another sigh, he was just going to have to tell her, it would be better this way. That way he could tell her how much he still loved her and hug her close and tell her how horrible of a mistake it was. He could comfort her, besides he simply couldn't allow Santana to be the one to tell her, Rachel was sure to come out with tears if that happened.

The bell sounding was what pulled Finn out of his thoughts, glancing up he saw that most students were already heading for the door. Picking up his book and backpack off of the floor he joined the crowd.

"Excuse me, Finn.. Could I have just one moment?"

Looking back over his shoulder, it was Mr. Johan his English teacher. Stopping, he allowed the last of the class to pass by and continue out into the hallway.

"Did I do something wrong Mr. Jo?"

Turning back and walking towards the teacher's desk. The man standing behind the desk gave something of a shrug.

"well, no.. but then you haven't really been doing anything. Look Finn, I know you just got back on the football team, I don't want to be the reason you can't play anymore.. Just.. Pay attention and do the assignments okay?"

Finn gave a nod, glancing up at the clock. He wanted to catch Rachel before her next class started.

"yeah sure thing.. Is that all?"

Mr. Johan gave a dismissive wave of his hand, taking his seat and pulling a pile of papers towards him.

Stepping out into the hallway, at last, the bell signaling the next class went off, luckily Finn had a study period right now. The hallway was empty for the most part by now. Turning and heading towards his locker with the intention of depositing his books. He had only turned the corner before something caught his attention. Glancing back over his shoulder, he had just passed the choir room and he had heard someone playing the piano. Backing up a few inches, he stole a glance into the room. Rachel was standing there at the piano, her back to him. Brad, the pianist for glee was playing for her, carefully he opened the door and stepped in just as she started to sing.

Almost Lover:

Your fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick

Well I never wanted to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye my almost lover

Goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me in the shade

And when you left you kissed my lips

You told me you would never ever forget these images no

I never wanted to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye my almost lover

Goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot try the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And i bet you are just fine

Did i make it that easy to walk

Right in and out of my life?

Goodbye my almost lover

Goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Why can't you just let me be?

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

Finn stood frozen on the spot, not knowing what to say or do. Rachel's voice had sounded amazing as always, but it was the song she had just sung, it had sounded so sad. Finally, he spoke up.

"Was that your glee assignment?"

He watched as Rachel turned to look at him over her shoulder, her eyes were wide. Turning so that she was facing him completely, her back was now to the piano. She looked unsure of how to answer.

"oh, Finn. How long were you standing there?"

He started towards her, replying

"I heard the whole song Rachel"

Picking up the sheet music from off the top of the piano, his eyes ran over the name of the song.

"Almost Lover.. But I thought.. I thought we were going to work on this together"

Rachel moved to take the sheet music from him but Finn pulled his hand back, looking at her, waiting for her reply.

"We are going to work on it together. I was going to show you this song, I just.. Wasn't sure if I was going to use it just yet"

Letting out a nod, he glanced over the sheet music again before at last putting it into Rachel's awaiting hand.

"whose it for?"

Rachel shrugged, looking down at the music.

"Is it for Jesse?"

Turning her wide shimmering eyes back to look into Finn's she looked slightly fearful as though he might be angry at her for deciding to sing about Jesse.

"Don't be angry.. I started thinking last night about what Mr. Schue had said to me and when Jesse came into my head.."

Finn bit into his bottom lip for a moment, he looked like he wasn't sure how to react. Part of him was upset and a little hurt, but part of him was sad and sympathetic for Rachel. Watching as Rachel took a step towards him and again wrapped her arms around his waist, he sighed wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and kissing her on top of her head. She tilted her head up, looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

"I'm not angry Rachel, I just.. Didn't know that you still thought about him is all. I thought that I.. well.. I hoped that maybe I helped you to forget about him"

"you do Finn, when I'm with you.. All I can think about is how happy you make me. And because of you, what Jesse did to me hurts less and less each day and one day I'll wake up and it won't hurt at all"

He watched as she finished with a smile, and he couldn't help but smile right back to her. Opening his mouth to say something, his mind had wandered back to what Santana had told him that morning. Rachel never stopped smiling as she waited for him to speak.

"What is it?"

Finn looked back into her happy face and smiled again, shaking his head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what an amazing voice you have"


	5. The Truth, at last

**Thank you to all of my subscribers! It shows me that you all are really enjoying the story. **

**I hope you do enjoy what I write and I really hope to see more comments about my story. It helps to inspire me like nothing else!**

**Love you guys**

**Evee**

Chapter 5

Santana's POV

Glancing along the book shelves in the library, she could easily see over the tops of the books to the other side. The two people sitting on the other side couldn't see her, not unless they were to turn and look through the same gap of the books that she was looking through at least, but they seemed way too wrapped up in what they were doing to even look. She watched as they looked through sheet music, that Rachel, no doubt must have selected. She noticed the look of pure adoration that Rachel held whenever she stole a glance in Finn's direction. It was the returned affection on Finns face when he looked back at her that tugged at Santana's insides.

She couldn't explain the surge of anger and emotion that rushed through her. She recognized the jealousy the pulsed through her veins, but it most certainly was not the expected reaction. She found herself leaning back against the shelf, her eyes shining dangerously. She was NOT in love with Finn Hudson, she simply couldn't be.

She remembered back to the night they had spent together in that sleazy hotel room. She had been his first, but so had so many others before him. She hadn't cared afterwards, all she cared about was finding something to eat. It hadn't meant a thing to her. No this jealousy wasn't because she was in love with Finn. She glanced back at the two of them. They were in love.. And that's what got her so deeply envious of the pair of them.

Looking at Rachel sitting there, she didn't get it, what was it about this girl that was so much better than her? Rachel was so plain, so ordinary, she wasn't pretty.. And she was annoying, nobody could stand spending so much time with her. Santana was beautiful, sexy, electric, fun, and popular, she could have any guy in the school if she wanted. No, she realized, that wasn't true.. She couldn't have Finn. At least, not while he belonged to Rachel so completely. How could someone like Rachel be loved by someone like Finn, while she was so low to hide behind a book shelf wishing for that same feeling. How could she envy anything that troll had?

A wicked smile grew upon her face as she stepped out from behind the book shelf. "well.. Just look at the happy couple"

The two of them jumped and turned to look at Santana, the looks in their eyes emanated fear, as well they should, was Santana's thought. She liked it when people were afraid of her, it helped to remind her just how powerful she truly could be.

"What do you want Santana?" Finn was the first to speak up from the pair of them, eyeing the cheerleader suspiciously. In all honestly.. She wanted the one thing that she couldn't have, and she decided that if she couldn't have it, then nobody could, especially Rachel Berry.

Rachel's hand moved over Finn's as if to show Santana that it would do no good to try anything. Rolling her eyes at the movement, she turned her attention solely to Finn, leaning over she placed her lips so close to his ear. She watched as the hand that Rachel was holding Finn's in had turned white from the pressure she was putting onto it. Slowly she whispered "You know what I want. times wasting.. Now seems like the perfect time to tell secrets.. Be honest, don't you think?"

Rachel stood, her brilliant eyes gleaming with jealousy. "Stop it.. Just stop. Leave us alone, he's not interested in you.. He's never going to be interested in you. I know what your doing, and it isn't going to work. You think that just because you have big boobs and your popular that you can get anything you want.. Finn doesn't want you, he's never GOING to want you. He's too good of a guy to fall for your tricks."

Santana's own dark eyes flickered but hers were filled with danger, she stands, her hands resting on Finn's shoulders "Was anyone talking to you man hands? I wasn't.. I know Finn wasn't. You think your safe from me, you think that he won't stray because he's in love with you? Wake up Rachel, he's NOT in love with you, the man can't stand to listen to you talk for more than five minutes at a time!" By this time, the rest of the students had turned to look at the confrontation and the librarian could be seen getting up from her desk as Santana's voice got louder.

Finn shook his head, looking from Santana to Rachel "You know that's not true.. I do love you…" He was cut off by Santana's words.

"Listen to that everyone.. Finn Hudson is too GOOD of a man for me! Tell me this Rachel.." The librarian had reached the group and her voice was stern "Now listen.. You can take this outside of the library.. You are disturbing the other students" She had taken Santana by the arm and was attempting to lead her away, but Santana turned back to Rachel. "If Finn is really such a GOOD guy and he would never be interested in me.. Then how come he had SEX with me." She yanked away from the librarian so that she could turn back to Finn and Rachel full on.

Rachel stood there, her eyes wide, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief. It was obvious that she was fighting back tears. "n.. no your lying" She turned to Finn, whose face had gone stark white.. He was no longer looking at her, in fact his jaw had dropped and he was staring at the ground as if unable to come up with something to say.

"Yup that's right Finn Hudson had sex with me.. And then he LIED to you about it. Now tell me Rachel. Do you still believe that he's in love with you? Or that he's too good for me? Cuz I don't think so" She looked to Finn, the grin back on her face as she felt her arm grabbed again. The librarian lectured to the two sitting as well

"go, all three of you.. To Figgins office. Now"


	6. Compromising sucks

**I want to thank the TWO people who commented on my last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

Will's POV

Sitting back in his seat inside of Figgin's office, his hand was resting on his chin as his eyes moved from each persons face to the next, until at last it rested upon the man who sat behind the desk. Figgins too was sitting back in his chair, his hands were interlaced in front of his face and he was looking from one person to the next, waiting for somebody to speak. Will glanced in Santana's direction, her arms were crossed against her chest and she had intentionally turned so that she was staring towards the wall away from everyone else. Rachel's eyes were red and puffy from obvious tears, she was staring into her own lap. Finn sat next to Rachel, stealing glances in her direction every now and then before looking away again with a fresh look of guilt on his face.

Will leaned forward, his hand falling from his face and coming to a rest on his knee "alright guys.. You already know why you're here, right?"

Santana rolled her eyes turning to him with her snap reaction "Lets just get this over with.. I have more important places to be.."

A sigh escaped past the young teachers lips as he turned his attention once more to Figgins who was now resting his hands on his desk "Disrupting the school library, with what appeared to be a very personal and inappropriate discussion.. The librarian is requesting a full weeks suspension."

At this, Rachel's head snapped up, her bright brown eyes shimmering as her jaw dropped open "wait.. That's not fair. We.." she went to motion to Finn, but then stopped, her face going red and she had to fight a new wave of tears "didn't do anything" she finished. Santana went off next "uh.. I have cheerios practice every day after school, I can't miss a week because of this." All three of them had started to talk now, arguing against the week's suspension until a whistle could be heard above the chatter. They all turned to Will who had whistled to call order once again. He was standing and turned to the man, once again behind the desk "Look, these are good kids.. It isn't like them to do something like this.. Don't you think that a one week suspension is a bit much."

"What do you suggest I do William, their disruption can not go by unpunished.. I will not have these shenanigans at my school"

Will glanced to all three of them and then back to Figgins "Detention.. All three of them, after school tomorrow." Rachel opened her mouth to argue about how they hadn't done anything wrong, once again, but Will already knew better and quickly raised his hand in her direction to silence her, still looking at Figgins. At last the principle sighed and looked to the three "detention.. One hour tomorrow after school, with Mr. Schue" Will's eyes would widen "wait.. With me? I can't tomorrow I've got.." Figgins waived the excuse aside "oh nonsense William, this is a compromise.. Your kids won't be suspended as long as you run the detention" Sitting back and smiling, a look of accomplishment on his face.

The students were the first to exit the office, Will taking the rear making sure to close the door behind them. Once they were in the hallway, he reached forward and took a hold of Finn's shoulder, causing him to stay back as the two girls continued in another direction. Glancing back to Mr. Schue, Finn's hands would find his pockets and his head would hang down. "Finn, what's going on?" He watched as Finn made to shrug and then glanced back in the direction the girls had gone before turning his attention back to the teacher, a look of guilt on his face. "Mr. Schue.. Have you ever done something that you wished you could take back?" A knowing smile crossed Will's face as he nods in reply "I have actually, everyone has moments like that Finn.. The best thing to do when something like that happens is to learn from it and never make the same mistake twice." Finn's eyes fell to the ground "yeah but.. What if the thing that you did, hurt someone else.. Someone you care about?" The look on Will's face was one of understanding and slight sympathy. "Rachel?" A nod of the head showed Will his guess had been right, and he sighed, resting his hand on Finn's shoulder. "All you can do, is show her that you still love her and that your sorry, and hopefully with time, she'll come back around." At last a slight smile came across Finn's face "yeah.. That makes sense. Thanks Mr. Schue"

Will watched as Finn turned around and headed back down the hallway. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Rachel, if Santana had anything to do with the reason that she had been crying, he could fit the pieces together easily enough. He cared about Finn, he had felt the relationship between them was always something like a father and son might have. He cared about all of his students really, but he immediately began to think up ways that their detention tomorrow could wind up being beneficial to the three of them.


	7. Forgiveness, at last

**Hey guys, sorry that this one has taken SOOO long, I've been really busy.. Plus I've discovered that it's really difficult to keep a story going in my head when I'm getting so swept up in the real one on tv . **

**Anyway here it is. Thank you SOOOO much for the amazing comments, please keep them coming.**

**Evee**

Finn's POV

His eyes had been glued on the clock for the past five minutes, he wished that the hands would move faster. He needed to talk to Rachel. He had tried so many times all ready that day, and each time it was as if he had been speaking to a brick wall, she'd slip past him without a word leaving him standing there in the hallway. Normally, detention would not be something to look forward to, but spending an hour in a room where Rachel wasn't allowed to leave him standing there would be perfect, she'd have no choice but to listen. Very slowly, the clock drug on, he didn't think he could stand this any longer. In an instant he slid out of his desk, standing and gathering his things, earning a curious glance from the teacher. "Er… bathroom" He ducked out of the room before another word could be said.

He navigated his way through the hallways, moving as quickly as he could. If he could just get to Rachel's class before the bell rang then he would have a chance to walk with her to the choir room. He skidded to a stop just in front of the classroom he had been looking for when the bell finally did ring. The door opened, and a heard of students came rushing out of the door, he tried to step out of the way, while at the same time getting to Rachel, but he didn't move fast enough and one of the girls wound up colliding into him as she headed out. All of her books came tumbling out of her hands. Kneeling, Finn scooped up some of the papers and messily stuffed them back into the girls arms. Glancing up, he saw Rachel standing in the doorway, their eyes met for just a moment before she turned away from him so fast that her hair whipped around, and she continued down the hallway. "uh.. Hey Rachel, wait!"

"Sorry" he added again to the girl who was still picking up the rest of her books, standing and starting after Rachel, speaking to the back of her head "h.. hey Rachel.." there was no answer "Rachel, will you please talk to me" again no answer, he put on a burst of speed and moved so that he could stand directly in front of her. She moved to step around him, but he blocked every attempt. "Rachel, please listen to me. I'm sorry. I should have told you.. I TRIED to tell you."

Looking into his eyes, she could see that he was sorry but the ache in her heart from his lie was painful enough that she couldn't stand to look at him. Taking a step back, she turned away from him her voice was etched with pain "you lied to me. I don't see how you can expect me to trust you after this."

Finn shook his head and sighed "I never _lied_ to you Rachel" reaching his hand out, placing his fingertips on her arm but she jerked away, turning back to face him, her eyes were glistening with anger "Do me a favor, don't talk to me while we're in detention" Taking advantage of his moment of silence she took a step around him and continued down the hallway.

About five minutes later, he stepped into the choir room. Three chairs had been placed together on the bottom step. Rachel sat in the one furthest from the door, her arms and legs crossed, glancing in the direction of the door for only a second before turning away to stare at the floor instead. Her eyes were red and slightly weepy, evidence that she must have cried after leaving him in the hallway. Santana wasn't here yet, neither was Mr. Schue. He continued forward, taking the seat next to Rachel, he could feel the heat radiating off of her body. He wished that he could touch her, that he could give her a hug and that she would forgive him. Though part of him believed that she was over reacting, the other part knew that he had hurt her feelings. Finn opened his mouth to try and speak to her, but he didn't get the chance, Mr. Schue had just stepped into the classroom, a look of annoyance on his face. Walking over to the piano, he set the file he carried in his arms down on the smooth black top, taking a deep breath he would turn to his students "Okay.. So lets get started"

Rachel glanced in Will's direction questioningly "Wait, Mr. Schue. Shouldn't we wait for Santana?"

"Santana won't be joining us today." He glanced away, opening the file and pulling out a couple sheets of paper.

Finn and Rachel's faces dropped in both disbelief and anger. It was Rachel's voice that was the first to be heard "Mr. Schue, what do you mean she's not coming? This was HER fault!" Followed by Finn's agreement "Yeah, Mr. Schue that's not fair."

"Look guys, I know it's not fair. But Coach Sylvester is going to take care of Santana's punishment" He watched as Rachel's mouth opened again to argue, but he held up his hand to silence her and continued "There's nothing I can do about it guys, I know that you didn't do anything wrong, but I really think that you two could use this time"

Finn couldn't agree more as his eyes landed upon the back of Rachel's head, she was still facing away from him. Turning his attention towards Mr. Schue, his eyes landing upon the papers he was holding "what are those Mr. Schue?"

Will turned his attention to the papers he held in his hand "they're disciplinary sheets, you need to fill them out before we begin" A small smile would appear upon the teacher's face as he handed a paper to each of them.

Rachel was the first to finish her sheet, glancing towards Finn. She watched as he tried to figure out what to write in the blanks provided. She hadn't even noticed the smile that had appeared on her face, she really did love him. He finished the last of his worksheet, looking up he noticed Rachel staring at him, she glanced away immediately and spoke to change the subject. "Mr. Schue, what are you having us do?"

"I'm glad you asked that Rachel, I thought that the assignment I gave you for the week would be a good thing to work on today, only this time.. I want you to sing to each other" Finn couldn't help but smile, this was a brilliant idea, Rachel could never resist being sung to. Will glanced towards Rachel's reddening face, yeah he had planned this to help Finn out as best he could. "Rachel, would you like to start us off?" She turned away from him, she wasn't stupid she knew what he was doing and she felt betrayed, she shook her head "I have nothing prepared" Finn smiled, "awe come on Rachel, I know you went home last night and immediately began looking for a song that best compared to your situation." She closed her eyes, she hated that Finn knew her so well sometimes, letting out a sigh she'd open her eyes looking at Will "maybe I do have _something _in mind" She stood up and whispered something in Brad's ear, he would smile and nod as she walked to the center of the room. The piano started and her voice was soft and silky as she started singing.

Hurt me  
>Why in the world did you hurt me?<br>Just when I thought I'd found someone to trust,  
>You took away your love and<p>

Hurt me  
>I still can't believe you hurt me<br>Just when I thought it was safe to come in  
>You let me want you, and need you, and then<p>

You left me, like a child in the rain  
>Now I'm mending myself of the pain<br>Oh, you hurt me

Yes, you left me  
>Like a child in the rain<br>Now I'm lost in an ocean of pain  
>Oh, you hurt me<br>I fell in love and it hurt me  
>Can't you imagine how I'm feeling now?<br>Oh, will you ever know how? You, hurt me

She finished, the last lingering note leading to a hush over the room. Finn was sitting there with his mouth hanging open, gaping at her, quickly he moved to shut it, his brows furrowing in slight frustration. He hadn't realized that he had hurt her so badly, did she really think that he no longer loved her? That was ridiculous, of course he did. What he did with Santana, it was so long ago, it had meant absolutely nothing, in fact he had regretted it almost instantly. Will was also standing there watching Rachel, he knew that she had a tendency to over react, but he couldn't contain his surprise of how deep her pain was over this. He felt bad for her, at last he'd step forward, clearing his throat "okay.. That was great Rachel, Finn? Do you have anything?" He asked, in a pointed way.

Rachel hadn't bothered to look up to either of them, the song she had chose had been a little more on the dramatic side, but it best summed up how she felt, hurt, plain and simple. She walked back to her seat, still not looking up, keeping her face to the ground while Finn had moved to take the floor. "uh.. Well, that song was.. Very clear Rachel and, I'd like to show you how wrong you are." He had come in earlier and given the music to Brad who always seemed to be around when he was needed, the Piano started, as did the rest of the band, which had snuck in sometime during Rachel's song, as a favor to Finn, no doubt. His eyes resting on Rachel before taking a deep breath and beginning, crooning to her softly.

Even a lover makes a mistake sometimesLike any otherFall out and lose his mindAnd I'm sorry for the things I didFor your teardrops over words I saidCan you forgive me and openyour heart once again, oh yeahIt's trueI mean itFrom the bottom of my heartYeah, it's trueWithout you I would fall apartWhatever happenedI know that I was wrongCan you believe me

Don't let your faith be gone  
>Girl I love you and I always will<br>So I wonder if you want me still  
>Can you forgive me and<br>Open your heart once again, oh yeah

It's true  
>I mean it<br>From the bottom of my heart  
>Yeah, it's true<br>Without you I would fall apart

I'd do anything to make it up to you  
>So please understand<br>And open your heart once again

It's true  
>I mean it<br>From the bottom of my heart  
>Yeah, it's true<br>Without you I would fall apart

Finn had managed to move in Rachel's direction during the song, placing his hands under her chin and tilting it up to face him as it ended. He knelt down and took her hands, she looked like she was about to pull them away, but she didn't letting him take them. "Rachel, I am.. SO sorry for what I did. I know I hurt you, and it was stupid, I shouldn't have kept it from you. Believe me, Santana means absolutely nothing to me, I regretted the whole thing the moment that it happened.." His eyes matched Rachel's as she stared back, it looked like she was deliberating "It'll never happen again" he assured her. That was it, her face softened and her hands were now moving so that they could hold his back.

A smile had broken over Finn's face in slight victory as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, she moved her arms, wrapping them around the back of his neck as she kissed him back. Will stood there, trying not to watch, but after a minute he would clear his throat "uh, okay.. That was great.." Finn and Rachel's kiss broke, but the two of them were still smiling towards each other, not even looking towards Will "does that mean you forgive me?" Finn asked, smiling to the responding giggle escaping Rachel's mouth "yes.. Of course I do" she said.


	8. An Unlikely Truth

**Thanks for the few comments I did get, made me feel pretty good about things. I'm going to go ahead and post a new chapter to make up for my last long absence.**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Hope you enjoy and be sure to comment. I'm open to ideas, constructive criticism, and just nice things.**

**Evee**

Rachel's POV

"I still can't believe that you left me alone at that school" Rachel said, her voice had an accusatory air about it. Kurt was sitting across from her, his legs crossed, sipping on a coffee. The coffee shop was crowded today, but it was one of Kurt's favorite places to go, and although Rachel wasn't a coffee drinker she truly loved the smell of the hazelnut coffee that they brewed here.

Kurt was looking somewhat annoyed with Rachel's opinion of him moving schools, "I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience for you Rachel, but I couldn't stay there, not with Karofsky being so…" Rachel leaned forward, placing her hand on top of his and offering a smile "I know why you left and I don't blame you Kurt.. I just really miss you, everyone does and I could have really used your advice this week." Kurt smiled "oh I know all about this weeks scandal, Santana in the library, just when I thought that girl couldn't get more evil" there was a hint of envy in his voice. "It's amazing how far she'll go for effect, but there is something curious about the whole thing. Why would she bother in the first place? What is there to gain?" Kurt said in a thoughtful tone, to which Rachel replied "my public humiliation" her eyes fell to the table as she remembered the hurt, yet embarrassed feelings that had been caused.

Kurt nodded a couple of times, drinking from his coffee, he stole a couple of glances towards Rachel as if trying to decide whether or not he wanted to say what he was thinking, finally he shifted forward slightly "Do you think that maybe she's jealous of something you have?" Rachel glanced up towards him, and her face turned skeptical "It's Santana, what do I have that she doesn't? Besides obvious talent" she added as an under note. Kurt rolled his eyes as if it were obvious "what about Finn?" Rachel's eyes widened "what? Santana doesn't want Finn." Her voice sounded confident at first, but then her eyes turned slightly panic at the thought, speaking quickly "You don't think that she wants him do you?" her voice matching the panic her eyes had adopted. Santana was a cold hearted person, but she was still so much prettier than Rachel, how would she ever be able to compete? Kurt shrugged "it's possible, she's been keeping this secret all this time, if her only intent was to hurt you don't you think she would have told you sooner?"

The girl chewed on her lip for a moment as she thought about it "you don't think that Finn…" she started, but Kurt cut her off, knowing what she was about to ask "Rachel, I care about Finn, but Santana's used to getting what she wants and he's a guy. I'm not saying he'd do anything to hurt you, I'm just saying, how far would she be willing to go?"

Worry was swaying around the poor girl as she thought about what Santana had already done, what more could she do? Well, what wouldn't she do in order to get what she wanted, she knew that if Santana wanted Finn, she wouldn't give up without a fight. She stood up "where are you going?" Kurt asked, looking concerned now. "I've got an assignment for glee I need to work on" she stated "thanks Kurt" she added before turning and fleeing from the café leaving Kurt sitting there alone.


	9. Phone Call

**Thank you to the two people who are commenting often, I dedicate this next chapter to you and I really hope you like it.**

**Remember the more you comment, the more often I'll update.**

Rachel's POV

Rachel glanced towards the little flip phone as once again it buzzed against the table, the little icon on the screen indicated that it was another text message. "Do you think he knows I'm over here?" she heard the voice behind her say and a smile would appear across her lips as she glanced back to Finn who was sitting on her bed. She noted how cute he looked with a stuffed animal in his lap, he had probably started playing with it out of boredom "I think that's why he's calling" she replied. Kurt had called three times since six, and seeing as Finn showed up shortly his first phone call, she could only assume that's what he was calling about, she would call him back tomorrow and tell him everything, she promised in a quick text before turning her attention back to her lap top.

"So, I'm confused…" he said moving so that he was standing behind her so that he could look at the list of songs she was going over now. "What about?" she asked, continuing to scroll through them.

"I thought you said you were doing your song about Jessie…" he said, looking at some of the song titles 'Girlfriend' 'Jealousy' and other such titles were popping out at him. She couldn't help but noticed that his knuckles that were resting on the desk had turned white and she smiled. Perhaps it was wrong, but she found a part of her enjoyed the fact that Jessie's name disturbed Finn, she liked that he got angry at the idea of another guy being with her, or worst, hurting her.

"I was going to…" she admitted "but, I started thinking about what you said and.." she turned in her chair so that she could look him in the eyes before continuing "You were right, I hadn't thought about him in months. You make me happy Finn, happy enough that it doesn't matter if I didn't get closure, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again" she watched as his face lit up in a smile, returning her own brilliant grin to him. "I love you Finn" she finished.

"I love you too Rachel" he said, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

The kiss had only meant to be that, a single kiss, but the heat of the moment was taking over quickly as Finn held his hand against her cheek. She placed a hand on the back of his head. Rachel found herself rising out of her chair and being backed into her desk as their kissing grew more intense. She felt his hand roam along her side, her shirt had lifted just a bit and he was running his fingers along her exposed mid-drift. She didn't stop him, the touch felt too good to stop and she wanted him to continue. The buzzing of her phone filled the room, making the table she was now sitting on buzz along with it, she would have ignored it, except that Finn's hand left her side and went down to the phone instead.

He pulled back from kissing her, his eyes never leaving her as he flashed her a smile, both of them were huffing slightly from the amount of energy that their kissing had created. He didn't look at the little window he just flipped the phone open and put it up to his ear. "She's a little busy Kurt, she'll call you back later" he was about to pull the phone away from his ear to hang up on him, but he paused. The smile on his face was fading "wait.. Who is this?" he asked.

Rachel's face turned to confusion as she watched Finn's face turn from confused to slightly annoyed "she's not here, who is this?" he repeated again. Rachel opened her mouth to ask, but Finn put his fingers to his lips. "Why can't you tell me?" he asked, glancing towards Rachel for a second, then focusing once again on the mysterious caller "I'm her boyfriend!" he said angrily.

"Don't bother" he said before hanging the phone up on whoever he had been talking to. It was Rachel's turn to be confused "Finn? Who was that?" she asked.

Finn's face was angry "he didn't say, he just kept asking to talk to you" a frown came on her face "then.. Why didn't you give me the phone?" she asked, wondering why he seemed so angry.

"Because I didn't know who it was! He refused to say and he told me he'd call another time when you were alone" Finn fumed "Rachel if he calls again, I don't want you talking to him, just hang up and call me" he told her. She wasn't really sure what to say, she didn't really like being told who she could talk to, but the look on Finn's face was one she had never seen before "alright" she promised "it's okay, calm down. I haven't seen you this angry in a long time, it's kind of scary" she commented, her eyes falling to the ground. He'd take a breath trying to calm down, looking down at her, he'd place his hand under her chin and lift it so that he could look her in the eyes "I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just.. Whoever that was, when he refused to tell me who he was.. Why would anyone do that who isn't trying to hide something" he finished. She took her phone from his hand and flipped it open, looking through the recent numbers. Kurt's name repeated several times, but the number that had called her was unlisted. "There's no number" she said before closing the phone "don't worry I won't answer if I don't recognize the number" she promised again with another smile, before she'd slide off the table, straightening things as she went.

"We should really get back to work" she said, pulling her laptop close and sitting again as she started searching through song files once more.


	10. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Thanks everyone for the great comments, I know your anxious for new twists and I can promise you that they are coming up.**

**Remember keep commenting for more updates, they make me feel great and they inspire me.**

**Evee**

Rachel's POV

Rachel had her legs crossed under the desk, head down and as much focus as possible on the paper in front of her. The teacher was sitting in her own desk and there was silence across the classroom, well mostly, she could hear Britney two seats away asking Finn for help. Glancing up towards the two, she could see Finn struggling, and Britney stealing answers off his test. Probably not the smartest idea, she thought with a smile, but then Britney had never been the smartest girl. Finn really wasn't all that sharp either, but she found that quality somewhat endearing on him, but then her opinion was biased.

Turning her attention back to her own test, she hadn't studied really and some of the questions were more challenging than she had hoped, but she was managing decently enough. She was on the last question, she glanced in Finn's direction again, noticing that he had the eraser of his pencil in his mouth and was chewing on it, she made a slight look of disgust, she'd have to insist that he use mouthwash before she allowed him to kiss her again. She shook her head, trying to pay attention to her own test. She had just placed her pencil against the paper, prepared to write her answer before she heard the door open.

Every head in the classroom turned towards the door, staring at the person who had just come in, it was Jacob, an annoying geeky kid from AV club who was obsessed with her. A few heads went back to their paper, but most of them watched as Jacob walked over to the teacher and handed her a paper, before glancing in her direction, Rachel quickly turned her head back down to her test. She couldn't stand Jacob, he was a disgusting pervert who didn't understand the word 'personal boundaries'.

Rachel dared another glance towards the teachers desk and her stomach turned as she realized the teacher was looking at her, had she done something wrong? She watched as the teacher stood and walked towards her desk.

She set the paper on Rachel's desk, whispering "the office would like to see you, go ahead and put your test on my desk as you leave" there was a nod as Rachel gathered her things, stopping at the teachers desk on her way out to deposit the test and then stealing a glance towards Finn, who was watching her with a worried expression. She began towards the door, feeling a hand wrapping around her shoulder, which she shook off and shot Jacob a warning glare.

Once she was in the hallway, she felt her mind swing into overdrive, she hoped that everything was okay. She ignored Jacob completely as she began down the hallway without him, she didn't care what he did or where he went, she now had more important things to worry about. What if something happened to one of her dads, 'there's no purpose in scaring yourself' she thought, considering dropping her books off in her locker, but she didn't know if she would have to leave school, she decided to keep them with her and head directly for the office.

She was trying very hard not to break into a run as she went, each thought that went through her head was worst than the other, she knew her dads wouldn't have pulled her out of class if it weren't an emergency. She had just passed the choir room when she heard…

"Hello Rachel.." she paused at the words, blinking, something in her told her to keep going, but that voice sounded familiar. She turned, her eyes wider than usual in pure surprise.

"Jessie?" she said with disbelief, but he'd flash her one of his perfected smiles as he took a few steps closer, to which she took a step back "I.." she blinked, trying to think of what to say "I can't stay.." she continued finally, her eyes dropping to the ground as she went to turn back "I need to go to the.."

"No you don't" he interrupted taking another step closer, "stop doing that" she said only half turned towards him now, and taking another step back "and I really do, I got a note and.."

"I sent the note" he said, this time he didn't move forward, he could see that she was beginning to get nervous "I'm not going to hurt you Rachel, you don't need to be afraid of me" he promised, obviously wanting to take another step but staying where he was.

"You sent that note to my teacher.. Why?" Rachel looked confused and uncomfortable with the situation.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, alone.. Something tells me that Finn wouldn't have allowed this otherwise" His smile faded slightly at the mention of Finn's name, it was obvious that he wasn't thrilled at Rachel's decision of her current boyfriend "you really couldn't find somebody a little more.. Intelligent?" he asked in slight disbelief "Your so smart and talented Rachel, and yet your wasting yourself on.."

"Stop!" Rachel demanded, she was no longer looking at him, she had her books clung tightly to her chest and was staring at the floor. "I love Finn, and I'm not wasting my time on him, your wasting your time by being here. Leave me alone."

She stole a glance in his direction and was surprised to see the look in his eyes, it was hurt, true deep heart break. She had to fight the urge to comfort him, he had been the one to hurt her "H.. how did you know that I was with Finn?" She asked, a realization was just now coming to her and then she gasped "Wait were you the one who called me last night?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"See what I mean, your so smart.. You know the bells going to ring any minute, maybe we can move this conversation someplace a little more.. Private" he suggested, indicating the open choir room door. She shook her head, looking away again, feeling a slight blush on her cheeks "I don't think that's a good idea.. Besides I don't have anything to say to you Jessie, you shouldn't even be here.." she stated angrily, she could feel her insides writhing from the different emotions that his appearance was causing.

Jessie opened him mouth to say something, but the bell sounded at that exact moment and the doors were opening and the hall was flooding with people. He stood there for another minute "your boyfriend will be here soon, and I'm not looking for a fight with him, I guess I'll just have to talk to you later" he said adding another smile "don't count on it" Rachel hissed coldly.

It just wasn't fair, she had just made the decision to be over him, that he didn't deserve anymore of her time or thoughts.. Why was he here? "Please Rachel, I really do need to talk to you.." she hadn't realized how close he had gotten through the crowd and she gasped flinching away from him, he sighed, that broken hearted look coming back "I.. I'm so sorry Rachel, please.."

"You have three seconds to get away from her" a voice warned from behind him, they both glanced over his shoulder to see who the voice belonged to. Finn was standing there, his hands balled in fists, Jessie turned his attention back to Rachel, "I'll call you tonight, answer.. Please" he added before turning to shoot a glare back towards Finn. Jessie was a song and dance guy, and no match for Finn, he knew that. "Nice to see you again Finn" Jessie said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable "I was just saying hi to an old friend, surely your not _that _overly possessive" he added as a taunt. Rachel could hear Finn's knuckles pop from her distance "two.." Finn warned again, ignoring any of the jibes, but Jessie just shook his head "you not worth the sweat" he turned, pausing for a second and whispering in Rachel's direction "but you are" before walking off, leaving the two.

"Rachel, are you okay?" in an instant, Finn was by her side, she hadn't realized that she had started leaning against the lockers behind her. Her skin was more pale than usual and she looked like she was about to cry, Finn would pull her away from the lockers and into his arms in a swift movement "it's okay, he's gone" he promised in a soothing voice.

Rachel could feel her mind going crazy, answer the phone.. He was going to call her, again? What should she do? Should she answer? No, she was in so much pain right now because of him, why would she ever give him the time of day, why was he here? She asked herself.

"what did he want?" Finn asked, repeating the same questions that were in her head "h.. he said he wanted to talk" she answered, looking up at him. "and?' Finn said a little more rush in his voice this time "and nothing, he never got around to what he wanted to talk about" she said looking up at him with a frown. "Okay, come on" Finn said softly, taking her by the hand and trying to lead her in the direction of the office "where are we going?" she asked. "To the office.. We're going to make sure he doesn't do this again" she shook her head, pulling at his hand to stop him "no, I don't want to make this a big thing.. We've only got one more class before Glee, I just want to finish the day" she stated watching his face, he looked towards the office and then back to her, looking her directly in the eyes "I don't want him doing this to you again".

Rachel smiled slightly "I know, but I'm okay" Finn adopted a skeptical look "Rachel, I saw your face, you didn't look okay" he stated. Rachel shrugged "He just scared me at first, I wasn't expecting him, but I think he'll leave me alone, I told him I didn't want to talk to him.." she hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. She felt somewhat guilty lying to Finn about this, but she didn't want any more attention called to this than there already was. She didn't know that Finn already had other plans. "I don't think that he's going to stop.." he commented "but, I'll drop it.. For now" he allowed for her sake. "Here I'll walk you to class" he took her books out of her arms and lead her down the hallway towards her last class of the day, trying to hide any amount of worry he might have.


	11. Tears of Jealousy

**Lots and lots of comments, thank you everyone. I know the Jessie twist was something everyone was looking forward too and trust me, plenty more of him is coming up.**

**I'm wanting to get more of you opinion though, I'm asking for vote, if you'd like to see Rachel go back to Jessie, vote Jessie, if you want her to stay with Finn, vote Finn. Keep the comments up.**

**Evee**

Rachel's POV

Rachel stole another glance in Finn's direction, he kept meeting her gaze with a look of concern on his face, she couldn't be sure if she was more touched or annoyed.

"I'm fine" she insisted once again in a whisper.

There was laughter and talking around the two, they were in the choir room and the group was waiting for Mr. Schue to get there so that they could start. Finn seemed much more stiff than usual and Rachel wasn't being her usual loud self, she didn't interject her opinions to any of the conversations around her.

It was difficult not to notice when Rachel wasn't herself and Puck was the first one to comment "what's wrong with you two?" he asked.

It was Santana that answered "yeah, usually you never shut up" she glared towards Rachel. "You aren't fighting are you?" she asked, an evil smile spreading across her thick lips.

"No, we're not" Rachel snapped back, glaring back towards the good looking brunette, who had open her mouth to retaliate, but Mr. Schue walked in at that precise moment. "Sorry I'm late guys" he said as he walked over to the piano and set his stuff down, he turned back to them and clapped his hands together "alright then, whose up?" he asked glancing around.

To nobodies surprise Rachel was the first to raise her hand, Will gave a nod and stepped aside. Rachel sprang from her seat and moved to the center of the room "I chose this song because of somebody who impacts me the same way they do everybody.." she glanced towards Finn, who had moved over to the drum set and nodded. He started a rhythmic beat before Brad, the pianist started up as well and Rachel started into her song.

Don't spit on me and shame yourselfBecause you wish you were someone elseYou look so clean but you spread your dirtAs if you think that words don't hurtYou build up walls no one can climbThe things you do should be a crimeYou're the queen of superficialityKeep your lies out of my realityAnd when you're nice it's just a poseYou're one of thoseHatersTraitors to the human raceHatersWhat a drag, what a wasteI'd like to see them disappearThey don't belong anywhereHatersSpinning a web that's hard to seeOf envy, greed, and jealousyFeeling angry but you don't know whyWhy don't you look me in the eye?You want my friends, you want my clothesYou're one of thoseHatersYou say your boyfriend's sweet and kindBut you still got your eyes on mineYour best friends got her eyes on yoursIt all goes on behind closed doorsAnd when you're nice it's just a poseYou're one of thoseHatersLater for the alibisHatersAny shape, any sizeI'd like to see them disappearThey don't belong anywhereHaters

Throughout the song she made eye contact with Santana a few times, and each time the look on the brunette's face was getting more and more dangerous. The rest of the class clapped as the song ended, a few of them exchanging looks. Everyone knew what had happened in the library and Rachel hadn't tried very hard to hide the fact that she was singing towards Santana.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" again no surprise as Santana was the first to speak up after it was over. Rachel crossed her arms, looking defensive "I don't know what your talking about" she shrugged. "Oh don't play dumb, do you actually think your that much better than me.. Really?"

Rachel shook her head, dropping her arms "I'm nothing like you, you live to hurt people.. You've spent the past week trying to break Finn and I up because you can't have him, it's obvious to everyone how jealous you are Santana."

"Jealous? Please, what's there to be jealous of Rachel, what do you have that I don't? Friends? No, you don't have any friends because you talk incessantly and nobody can stand being near you for more than 5 minutes at a time, before they seriously just want to punch you. I know Finn spends half of his time wishing you'd shut the hell up. It can't possibly be your clothes because you dress like your some home schooled freak. Okay so we know it's not those things, it must be your looks, right?" she eyed the stunned Rachel up and down and then gave another wicked grin "but I doubt it, I'm surprised you haven't poked Finn's eyes out with that hooked bill of yours, not to mention that you look like a 12 year old playing dress up."

"that's enough!" Will called out angrily as most of the class fell into a dead silence. "We're supposed to be working as a team, how are we going to win at our competitions if we're using all of our energy fighting with each other."

Rachel just stood there, feeling deflated, her song selection had been meant to call Santana out, but the retaliation had been harder than she expected. Her face was pale and her nose was burning as tears were forming in her eyes. Damn it, she didn't want to give Santana the satisfaction in knowing she had made her cry. Without a word she turned on her heal and left the room, fighting back sobs until she was actually out in the hallway where she buried her face in her hands and cried.

Finn's POV

There were a few people who were shooting Santana judgemental looks, she rolled her eyes to show she didn't care. "Than was messed up" it was Puck who spoke first, but Santana sneered towards him "oh whatever Puck, it's not like I said anything that we haven't all said about her before anyway, I just didn't bother to wait until her back was turned.."

Finn was now standing in front of the class, having abandoned the drum set he had been sitting behind. "What is wrong with you? You make people feel so bad about themselves.. Does it make you feel better about yourself? Do you want me to point out all of your flaws in front of everyone?"

Santana turned on him another look of danger in her eyes "I don't pretend to care when I don't Finn" she had heard him complain about Rachel's faults before.

"Enough!" Mr. Schue called again "I can't believe how cavalier most of your are about this.. After everything you've all been through, the people in this room should be the ones you can come to when your crying, we shouldn't be making our own cry"

"Everything makes her cry!" Santana cried out defensively "Stop Santana! I'm sick of this, we're going to be spending the next week learning to appreciate each other.. And if you feel like you can't be respectful to every person in this room.. Then maybe you shouldn't be in this group"


	12. Love Conquers All, but Annoyance

**I realize that it has been quite awhile since I have updated this story. I did get quite side tracked and then whenever I came back, I found it too difficult to actually concentrate on a actual story line.**

**I do appreciate all of the comments, and all of the people who subscribed to this story. This is dedicated to you, with a special thanks to my most recent commentator's for giving me a kick in the butt **

**Evee**

Rachel's POV:

It was hard to say whether or not she actually hated Santana, it was such a strong word and she tried very hard not to put so much energy into somebody who liked to torment her. Why should Santana be any different than the jocks who threw slushies in her face, those she could always shrug off, because she knew that she was better than them. Santana was nothing more than a bully, and she knew that while she rose above this small town and became the star she was born to be, the brunette cheerleader was more likely to be stuck in this small town for the rest of her life. This thought brought a smile to Rachel's damp face, although she felt somewhat guilty for feeling that way.

Part of the reason Santana's snide comments got to her was because of the fact that they were in the same group. Glee should have been the one place that any of them could go to and know that they had shoulders to cry on and friends to listen.

She sighed as her phone vibrated once again, indicating that she had another phone call. It had been like this since she walked out of Glee earlier that day. She definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody right now, especially about what had happened. Lifting the phone, she waited for it to quit vibrating before flipping it open and holding down the power button, until she heard that familiar jingle confirming that it had been turned off. At least she wouldn't have to worry about any more phone calls for tonight.

She felt so deflated, as if Santana's words had been enough to take all that confidence out of her, well, maybe they had, she reasoned. Remembering the things that had been said, she found it difficult to retaliate. She knew what people said behind her back, and how her fellow glee-mates really felt about her, but still, it was easier to ignore when she still had that possible doubt in the back of her mind. There was no doubt now, she was hated, too annoying to hold onto any friends, and her clothes. She glanced down to the sweater vest she had worn to school that day with a skirt and knee high socks. She tried dressing differently before, remembering the make-over that Kurt had given her, it definitely had not worked out but maybe it was time to do something different with herself, but what?

She glanced towards the mirror, running her fingers through her hair, trying to imagine herself wearing something different when there was a knock on her bedroom door, causing her to jump slightly as she whirled around. "Rachel?" Finn's voice was full of worry, but she simply couldn't look at him right now, turning back around and her eyes falling to the ground, she didn't respond, and she really didn't want him to see her like this, feeling deflated and is if the whole world had just fallen down on top of her. She could hear his footsteps as he crossed the room and took his spot behind her "Rachel, look at me.." he coaxed gently, but Rachel just shook her head. "No.. I don't want anybody to see me like this." she explained.

"See you like this?" came Finn's voice, sounding as if she had just been talking crazy "Rachel, you can't take what Santana says personally. You know what she's like." How could he just shrug something like this off so easily, she wondered as she finally turned to face him "I can take what she says personal, and I do. Don't act like you've never heard other people say those things before" she said, turning her big brown eyes up to his. He blinked a couple of times and then sighed, his own eyes falling slightly "yes.. Other people have said those things, but it's never bothered you before. You always find a way to outshine them Rachel. It's one of the things that I love about you."

She glanced away at his words, closing her eyes "it's one thing knowing that people you don't care about say some mean things about you, because it's easy to imagine yourself being better than them. It's something else when the only people you think you can count on are saying the same things" tears began to sneak their way through her closed eyes, though she tried to ignore it. "Since when has Santana ever been somebody you could count on?" Finn asked, in clear disbelief "I love you, you can count on me, always Rachel." His words were spoken so softly as he reached forward and gently tilted her face back towards him, using his other hand to wipe away her tears. She gazed back for a minute before continuing "it's not just Santana, it's everybody.. Mercedes, Puck, Quinn.. You.." she finished, glancing back up into his eyes "there are things you don't love about me.. Are those the same things that Santana mentioned?"

Finn blinked a few times, clearly trying to think of what to say next "I do love you" he stated again, under her gaze "but.. Well, I mean.. sometimes you say things that might be considered a little selfish and.. that tends to rub people the wrong way. I don't agree with everything that Santana said.." he found he couldn't meet Rachel in the eye, he could feel that she had gone perfectly still under his touch. "I don't understand Finn.. You don't agree with everything that she said, does that mean you agree with some of it?" Finn's face was turning the slightest shade of red "well you have a few annoying tendencies that people tend to notice.." he admitted.

Rachel pulled away from his grip at once, looking as if he had just slapped her across the face. "Rachel, come on, don't take it that way.. I told you that I love you, and I want to be honest with you. What Santana did today was wrong, but you know that some of the things you say and do are considered a bit annoying.." he reasoned with her, trying desperately to explain himself, to change that look on her face. "I know that everybody has their opinions of me, and sometimes they don't all agree with what I say or do.. But that's who I am, Finn. I always thought no matter what I said or did, I'd have at least one person on my side, willing to stand up for me. I guess I was wrong.. Please, leave" she said, looking away again. Finn took a step forward, pleading in his voice "Wait, Rachel I'm sorry I.." but she didn't look up towards him, interrupting him "go.." she said, almost in a whisper, and turning her back on him. She could feel him standing there for another minute staring at her before his footsteps could be heard. There was a pause, then she heard the loud clunk of him punching the door and leaving the room. She flinched at the moment of rage, but otherwise she didn't move, opening her eyes she found herself standing in front of the mirror again. Annoying, she thought to herself, remembering back to times that more than one of her fellow glee club members had mentioned this. It had never bothered her before, she knew that some of her tactics could be a bit abrasive. Finn hadn't told her anything that she didn't already know, but hearing it from him, and realizing that he, to some point, agreed with it was heart breaking.

Her eyes were sparkling with the threat of fresh tears at the realization of what had just happened, she was angry with herself, she was also angry with Finn. She needed to get out of the house. She snatched her phone off of the bed and turned it on, she had only just found Kurt's number when the phone began to buzz.

The surprise caused her to drop the phone, watching as it landed on the bed. The ID flashed across the screen, it was a blocked number. It took her a moment to remember the conversation that she had had with Jessie earlier that day in the hall. She hadn't had the intention of answering the phone earlier that day, but in light of the current situation, she found herself reaching for the phone. Somewhere in the back of her head came the promise that she had made to Finn about not talking to the person who had called from the blocked phone number, but a moment of spite ran across her and she pressed the talk button in a somewhat determined fashion. "Jessie?"

**Author's Notes:**

**I apologize if this chapter is a little choppy, I'm a little out of practice, but I promise better stuff will be coming up soon. I'm going to try and update my stories at least once a week from now on!**


	13. Breadsticks

**It feels good to be getting back in the groove. I realize that the last chapter was particularly hard, believe me, I hate it when Rachel and Finn fight too, but I'm ready for big things to be happening!**

**Remember I am open to new ideas!**

**Please comment.**

**Evee**

Rachel's POV:

Rachel wasn't sure what felt worst, the hurt that Finn had caused by admitting what everybody really thought of her, or the betrayal she felt in herself. She was standing in her room, pacing, several times she had picked up the phone with the intention of calling somebody different each time. At first, it was Kurt, with the need to admit everything that she was going through. Then it was Finn with the hopes of being able to fix whatever they were going through and then here was Jessie, who happened to be heading for her house right now. She had thought of calling him to say that she changed her mind, she didn't want him coming over, but she didn't call anybody, she couldn't.

She jumped when there was a knock on her door, even though this time she was expecting it. Turning, she spotted Jessie standing there, a smile on his face "I knew you'd come around…" he admitted as he moved forward.

Rachel shook her head "no, I haven't come around. I'm still angry at you for what you did to me, I shouldn't have agreed to let you come over.. You should leave now" she said, not meeting his eyes. "Rachel, I'm not sure how else I can say how sorry I am. I was a coward, and I should have told you everything from the beginning, but I came back.. All the way from California, just to see you.." he said, searching her face, attempting to meet her eyes.

At last, she turned her gaze to him "everything? What do you mean?"

Jessie smiled that gentle smile "I don't want to talk about it here.. Let me take you out, to dinner. I won't try anything funny, I promise" he added when Rachel adopted that suspicious look. She looked unsure for a minute as she glanced towards the phone "I can't go on a date with you.. I couldn't hurt Finn like that.." she told him, shaking her head.

"It won't be a date" he insisted "I promise, just two friends going out so they can talk, no funny stuff, I swear it" he stated again. She bit upon her bottom lip before turning her brown eyes on him "a.. alright.." she agreed, though she still seemed uncertain about it.

Ten minutes later she was sitting in Jessie's BMW, staring out the window. He had insisted that she change clothes, saying that he knew that it always made her feel better. She had insisted that she felt fine, but he hadn't fallen for it and waited for her change. She now wore a black sleeveless dress with a pair of flats, not wanting to look like she was actually trying to impress this guy. She just wasn't in a colorful mood at the moment.

She seemed determined not to talk while in such a close proximity, although Jessie tried on several occasions to start a conversation. Rachel usually replied with short forceful answers, still refusing to look at him.

The awkward silence continued onward, until at last they pulled into the parking lot of a town favorite, Breadsticks. "I know this is your favorite restaurant.." Jessie said once he had opened her door for her. "You don't need to do that.." she said, as she stepped out of the car "thank you" she added, feeling a bit awkward.

The waitress was nice enough, leading them to a booth before setting a glass of water in front of both of them and a basket full of breadsticks in the middle "I'll be back in a bit to take your orders" she said before walking away.

"Rachel.." Jessie began, trying once again to catch her eyes, but she was focused on the table, refusing to look up at him. "I know that your angry with me, I don't deserve any less with how I left things, but you should know that I regret nothing more than leaving things the way that I did" he reached across the table, aiming to place his hand on top of hers, but she pulled it away before he could. "Then why did you leave? How could you do that to me, do you have any idea how horrible I felt, how foolish I must have been to trust you. You acted like you loved me, I almost had sex with you.." her voice was getting heated and she finally turned her eyes to him. They were so full of hurt that he couldn't bear to keep looking into them as his own fell to the table this time.

"Rachel, you have to understand. I did love you, that was the problem. It's why I left.. I wasn't supposed to develop real feelings for you, and I just couldn't tell you the truth. I still love you, I spent every day thinking about you, wondering what you were doing and whether or not you were thinking of me. I came back to fix what I did to you, I have to and you have to let me.." he pleaded, finally meeting her eyes. Rachel stared at him for a moment, seeming unsure what to say.

"Did you need more time?" came a voice from beside the table, the waitress was back and holding a notepad looking towards each of them expectantly. Rachel glanced from the waitress back to Jessie and shook her head "I'm not hungry.." she said finally. Jessie smiled towards the waitress "two tea's with lemon, we'll flag you if we need anything else" he assured her before the waitress turned to get their drinks.

"What's the truth?" Rachel asked, at last the second the waitress was out of earshot. Her voice was soft and it was obvious that she was frightened of the answer. "You really were just spying on New Directions, right? You were using me.. Weren't you?"

"No.. I wasn't spying on your glee club. I tried to make it look like that's all I was doing, but when I first when into things, I had no intentions of falling for you. I was only supposed to deliver a message. I didn't want to do it, in fact I wasn't going to do it, but then I saw you in the music store. You were beautiful Rachel, and I found myself curious, I'd heard others talking about your voice and how amazing it was. I had to know for myself, so I got you to sing a song with me and I couldn't believe how amazing you were, we belonged together. I saw no other way to see you without Vocal Adrenaline being suspicious, so I agreed to work for somebody. Your mother… Shelby knew who you were, and she wanted you to know who she was, I was supposed to lead you to her.."

He watched as Rachel's focus seemed to blur out for a moment, it was clear that she was remembering back, thinking about the day that he helped her dig through all those old boxes, how he helped her find.. "the tape.." she said, glancing back at him "you planted it?" Jessie nodded. "Yes, you needed to hear her voice.. I knew it was something that you wanted, the problem was the more time I spent with you, the harder I was falling. It was becoming so much more complicated, especially knowing that you were falling back. I was risking too much and I knew if I stayed much longer… Rachel, everything I did was to protect you."

Rachel's eyes snapped open, they were shining they way they did whenever she grew angry or truly passionate about somebody "so you thought the best way to protect me, was by hurting me? Was by leaving me to wonder what happened? You never gave me an explination, you just left me and I.. I've wondered what was wrong with me" she said, tears forming once again. She took a deep breath "why didn't you just tell me?"

"I swore that I wouldn't, you found your real mother and that was the important part.. You deserved better" he insisted, reaching for her hands again but she pulled them out of the way. "I got better, I've got Finn, who loves me and would never lie to me about something so important" Jessie scoffed at the name "Finn doesn't deserve you Rachel, he's an idiot and he doesn't know what he really has. I wished that I had realized what I was loosing, I would have given it all up for you, I HAVE given it all up for you. I would never lie to you, never again. I'd treat you the way you deserve to be treated and love everything about you, think about giving me another chance.. Please" he added, at last getting a hold of her hand and pulling it closer. "Just give me a chance to make it up to you, and you'll never be unhappy again. I swear it" he pleaded.

Rachel couldn't meet his eyes, she felt so confused as she thought about everything that he was saying. She didn't jerk her hand away, she couldn't even tell whether or not she was still angry with him. If what he was saying was true then he did love her, but he lied to her. Part of her wanted to run away from him, never see him again, the other part wanted her to give him a chance. Then there was Finn, she loved Finn and he loved her completely.. Almost completely, she reminded herself, thinking over Finn's last words with her. "I.. I can't leave Finn. I can't hurt him like that, I love him. I won't give up on him" she said feeling determination wash through her. "I'm sorry Jessie, thank you… for finally explaining what really happened but your too late.."

Jessie shook his head "no Rachel, I'm not giving up.. Sooner or later your going to realize Finn is wrong for you and that you deserve better and I'm going to be here when that happens.."

Rachel sighed, glancing down towards the table again "I think I'm ready to go home now.." she said, not realizing that their entire conversation could be heard just one table down. Rachel hadn't noticed the familiar cheerleaders sitting just behind them, a satisfied smile sat upon Santana's face while Brittany looked pleasantly lost about the whole thing. As the pair were leaving, Jessie glanced back and met eyes with the feisty brunette and flashed her a knowing smile, adding a wink.


End file.
